Juoruja, Hämmennystä ja Väärinkäsityksiä
by LiekkeenValve
Summary: Kokoelma itsenäisiä tarinoita, jotka kaikki sijoittuvat samaan ulottuvuuteen. Huumorin kautta käsitellään aiheita, jotka fandom on tuonut pinnalle ja haetaan uutta tapaa reagoida.


**Viimeinen Joka Tietää**

Disclaimer: En omista Narutoa. Se on Kishimoton yksinoikeus.

A/N: Yaoi-parituksia katsellessa huomaa, että Iruka ja Kakashi käyvät hyvin yhteen ja ovatkin usein kirjoitusten kohteena. Silti, ottaen huomioon kuinka vähän yhteisiä kohtauksia heillä on, on suosio huomattava. Tämä on osittain itsenäinen osa uutta saagaa. ^^"

Iruka tiesi, että oli hieman surullista viettää aikaa Akatemiassa lauantaina, mutta hänellä oli iso pino kokeita arvosteltavana ja kuka tahansa kykeni kertomaan kuinka huono idea oli saada mitään aikaiseksi luokkahuoneessa täynnä ninja-kokelaita. Muut opettajat tapasivat tehdä omat arvostelunsa suoranaisen mellakan keskellä, mutta heidän ei tarvinnut käsitellä Sasukea tämän viidennen perättäisen emo-kohtauksen jälkeen. Joten, vaikka Naruton läsnäolo hänen luokassaan oli opettanut pitämään työt poissa oppilaiden käsistä, hän pyrki vetämään rajan koko lauantaipäivän viettämiseen koululla ja oli juuri lähdössä lounaalle nähdessään Kakashin.

"Hei, Kakashi," Iruka tervehti naamioitunutta miestä. "En ole nähnyt sinua vähään aikaan."

Kakashi hidasti, pysähtyen kohdalla ja kohautti olkiaan. "Minulla on ollut yllättävän paljon aikaa, kun huomasin olevani oppilaaton."

"Olen pahoillani Sasukesta," Iruka sanoi kiusaantuneesti. Hän ei oikeastaan ymmärtänyt sitä. Toki, Sasuke oli ollut hieman masentunut, mutta että jättää Konoha yritettyään tappaa Naruton? Toisaalta, kylällä kulki huhuja, että poika oli ottanut yhteen Itachin kanssa ja päätynyt koomaan, mutta Iruka ei uskonut Kakashin haluavan vastata sellaisiin kysymyksiin.

Kakashi huokaisi syvään ja huolimattomasti vilkaisi muistokiven suuntaan. "Emmekö me kaikki?"

"Naruton pitäisi pärjätä Jirayan kanssa," Iruka sanoi, yrittäen pysyä positiivisena. "Ja Sakura on edelleen täällä."

"Totta, totta…" Kakashi myöntyi. "Ja jollei muuta, niin voin sanoa opettaneeni mini-Sannineita-"

"Olin aikeissa suunnata lounaalle. Haluatko liittyä seuraan?" Iruka tarjosi.

"Ichiraku?" Kakashi kysyi, kuin muita vaihtoehtoja olisi ollut.

Iruka naurahti. "Tietenkin. Naruto vaati minua tarjoamaan hänelle vähintään kerran viikossa monien vuosien ajan, että voisi sanoa että kärsin vieroitusoireista, jos en saa viikoittaista annostani."

"No, olisi väärin pidätellä Teuchin paljon kaipaamaa vakiasiakasta, kun hänen suurin ihailijansa on poissa kylästä." Kakashi päätti. "Mennään."

Päivää, Iruka," Teuchi tervehti iloisesti, ei lainkaan yllättynyt tämän saapumisesta. "Ah, ja huomaan että olet tuonut Kakashinkin. Se onkin jo korkea aika, te kaksi."

Iruka katsahti ramen-kokkia kysyvästi, mutta toinen ei vaikuttanut huomaavan. "… Okei. Olen iloinen että hyväksyt, luulisin." Hyväksyvä mistä, hänellä ei ollut mitään tietoa. Kenties hän ymmärsi, että Iruka yritti tarjota Kakashille erittäin tärkeää ihmiskontaktia sitten team 7:n hajoamisen. Etenkin kun Kakashi oli alkanut suorittaa missioneita tahtia, joka jätti Maito Gain varjoon.

"En näe miksi en tukisi," Teuchi kertoi heille. "te olette hyväksi toisillenne, voin kertoa."

"Totta, Konoha on paljon hyväksyvämpi kuin vaikutatte uskovan," Teuchin tytär Ayame myötäili.

Ennen kuin Iruka tai Kakashi kerkisivät kumpikaan kysymään tarkennusta, Teuchi kysyi, "Haluaisitteko pöydän? Perällä olevat ovat hieman yksityisempiä."

Kakashi vilkaisi Irukaa ja ravisti päätään. "Ei tarvitse. Tiski käy hyvin."

Tilauksen annettua, ennen ruuan saapumista, äänekäs tömistely sai heidät kääntymään kohti oviaukkoa, jossa he näkivät Gain hyppelehtivät yhdellä jalalla Ramen baarin ohitse.

"Mikäli en onnistu kiertämään viittä kierrosta Konohan ympäri, teen kolmekymmentä kierrosta käsilläni kävellen!" Gai vannoi.

"Tiedän että tulen katumaan tätä, mutta…" Kakashi mutisi hiljaa itsekseen. Kovemmalla äänellä, hän huusi Gaille, "Gai, mitä pirua sinä oikein olet tekemässä?"

"Aa, mitä nuorekkain kilpailijani!" Gai säteili, jääden paikoilleen seisomaan yhdelle jalalle. "Huomaan että olet tuonut Irukan tänne mitä riemukkaimmille treffeille! Vastatakseni kysymykseesi, olen kehittämässä tasapainoani. Koskaan ei tiedä joutuuko taistelemaan yhdellä jalalla ja pökerryksissä ja olisi mitä epäsoveliainta olla valmistautumatta moiseen mahdollisuuteen."

Kakashi ja Iruka istuivat typertyneessä hiljaisuudessa, joka seurasi Gain ilmoitusta.

Viimeinkin Kakashi sai äänensä takaisin. "Mikä se viimeinen osa oli?" hän kysyi heikosti.

"Olen kehittämässä tasapainoani, koska-" Gai alkoi kerrata.

Kakashi ravisti päätään. "Ei se! Se toinen."

"Että olet tuonut Irukan tänne mitä riemukkaimmille treffeille?" Gai kysyi.

"Me emme ole treffeillä, Gai," Iruka selvensi.

"En vaivautuisi, jos olisin sinä," Kakashi neuvoi. "Gai ei ole se… _rationaalisin_ mies täälläpäin."

Gai kurtisti kulmiaan. "Ymmärrän."

"Todellako?" Kakashi kuulosti epäuskoiselta, mutta toiveikkaalta.

"Näetkö?" Iruka sanoi omahyväisesti. "Joskus riittää että on suora."

Mutta Gai ei ollut lopettanut siihen. Silmäillen heitä paheksuvasti, hän ilmoitti, "On mitä epäsoveliainta kieltää tosirakkaus."

"Mitä minä sanoin?" Kakashi kysyi retorisesti. "Tunnen hänet paremmin kuin sinä. Loppujen lopuksi hän kuitenkin on minun ikuinen kilpailijani."

"Mitä?" Gain silmäs laajenivat koomisesti. "Myönnät vihdoin, että keskinäinen kilpailumme on mitä nuorekkain! Tiesin että tämä päivä saapuisi, oi ikuinen kilpakumppanini!" hän riemuitsi.

"Niin, niin…" Kakashi mutisi, katuen sanomaansa jo nyt. "Etkö ollut kehittämässä itseäsi tai jotain..?" hän vihjasi.

"Olet oikeassa!" Gai huudahti, jatkaen hyppelyään yhdellä jalalla ja suunnaten katua myöten. "Kaksi kierrosta takana, kolme edessä…"

"Mistä tuossa oikein oli kyse?" Iruka kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Ei mitään kuvaa," linnunpelätin myönsi. "Mutta toisaalta, se on miltä minusta tuntuu useimmiten Gain kanssa juteltuani."

"Hei, mitä Gai teki täällä?" Anko ihmetteli, tullen sisään Ichirakuun. "Hän lähes töytäisi minut nuriin huutaessaan nuoruudesta ja eeppisestä kilpakumppanuudesta."

Kakashi kohautti olkiaan. "Aa, kuka ikinä tietää hänen kohdallaan. Puhuen hänestä, hän vaikuttaa ajattelevan, että me tapailemme. Tiedätkö mitään asiasta?"

"Teuchi ja Ayamenkin viittasivat johonkin vastaaavaan," Iruka täydensi.

Anko virnisti. "Viittasivatko he, huh? Mielenkiintoista."

"Sinä tiedät jotain asiasta!" Kakashi syytti.

Anko kohautti olkaansa ja tutkiskeli kynsiään. "Kenties."

"Mitä oikein tiedät?" Iruka vaati. "Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun kuulen siitä."

"Ihanko totta?" Anko venytti, kohottaen toista kulmaansa. "Vau, te kaksi ette lähde ulos liian usein…"

Kumpikaan ei oikein osannut antaa siihen mitään vastausta. Iruka otti asiasta itseensä, "Mitä tuo on olevinaan?"

"KAIKKI tietävät teistä kahdesta," Anko totesi.

"Yrität kertoa, että kaikki – aivan jokainen – kuvittelee meidän kahden tapailevan?" Kakashi varmisti.

Anko pohti hetken vastaustaan. "Sanoisin, että noin yhdeksänkymmentäviisi on vakuuttuneita asiasta. Loput eivät menisi valalle, mutta selvä epäilys on olemassa."

"Mehän juuri ja juuri tunnemme toisemme!" Kakashi alkoi väittää vastaan. "En usko edes nähneeni häntä sitten Sandaimen hautajaisten."

Anko ravisti päätään säälien. "Kai te ymmärrätte ettei moinen pikkuseikka tee mitään salaliittoteoreetikoille, jotka ovat vakuuttuneita teidän salaisesta romanssistanne. Jos mitään, suhteen piilotteleminen väittämällä ettei teillä ole mitään tekemistä toistenne kanssa on paljon järjevämpää, kuin pelkkään vanhanaikaiseen 'olemme vain ystäviä'-kulissi. Ja kaikki tietävät että Iruka on se järkevä meistä kaikista."

"Mistä koko idea tuli alun perin?" Kakashi ei voinut kuin ihmetellä.

"Rehellisesti sanottuna, minulla ei ole tarkkaa tietoa." Anko myönsi. "Kuten sanoin kaikki ajattelevat teidän tapailevan."¨

"No, kuka tavallisesti aloittaa tällaiset juorut?" Iruka kysyi järkevästi.

Kaikki kolme tuijottivat toisiaan hetken, ennen kuin saavuttivat täsmälleen saman johtopäätöksen.

"Kiba."

Iruka ja Kakashi löysivät Kiban keskustelemassa lojaalin karvakumppaninsa, Akamarun, kanssa, "Tiedän, Akamaru," Kiba sanoi. "En voi uskoa ettei Naruto koskaan huomannut että Hinata oli rakastunut ja seurasi häntä kaikkialle. Sitten taaas, toisaalta hän oli hieman hämääntynyt ollessaan rakastunut Sasukeen, ja esittävänsä pitävän Sakurasta."

Akamaru haukahti kahdesti.

Kiba huokaisi, "Hyvä on," hän myönsi. "Olen valmis myöntämään, että hänen oma kieltäymyksensä rakkauden suhteen oli niin suuri, että hän kuvitteli oikeasti pitävänsä Sakurasta. Vaikka vakavasti ajatellen, jos hänen pitäisi valita treffien Sakuran kanssa – tai hyvänen aika –oikean suhteen ja Sasuken tilanteesta kuulemisen väliltä, me molemmat tiedämme juuri minkä hän valitsisi. Se merkitsee jotain, usko pois!"

Akamaru haukahti uudemman kerran.

"Mitä?" Kiba sanoi, tähyillen ympärilleen. "Kakashi ja Iruka ovat täällä? Ai hei, miten menee?"

"Olitko tietoinen että meistä liikkuu huhu, jonka mukaan Kakashi ja minä…" Iruka antoi äänensä hiipua, etsien etäisintä mahdollista tapaa ilmaista asia, "näemme toisiamme?"

"Kuka ei olisi kuullut?" Kiba nauroi.

"Noin tunti sitten, me emme olleet kuulleet," Iruka vastasi kuivasti.

Jälleen yksi haukahdus Akamarulta.

"Akamaru on oikeassa. Tuo on vain surullista…" Kiba informoi latteasti.

"En ole edes juuri ollut Konohassa kaikkien toimeksiantojeni kanssa!" Kakashi puolusteli. "Emme edelleenkään ole täydessä toimintavalmiudessa invaasion jäljiltä."

"Niin?" Kiba kysyi nyökäten Irukaa kohden. "Mikä on hänen tekosyynsä?"

"Lapset joita opetan, uskovat edelleen haikaran tuovan vauvat?" Iruka tarjosi.

"Alan ymmärtää miksi et olisi perillä asioista," Kiba päätti. "Silti, teidän on oikeasti käytävä ihmisten ilmoilla useammin."

"Aloititko sinä nämä huhut?" Kakashi kysyi suoraan.

"Mi-mitä?" Kiba takelsi. "En, en tietenkää!"

Iruka oli epäileväinen. "Ihanko totta? Sinä olet yleensä se, joka aloittaa vastaavankaltaiset kertomukset."

"Ei, minä olen yleensä se joka aloittaa huhut koskien aiheita, kuten 'Sasuke ja Naruto ovat syvästi rakastuneita, mutta syvässä kieltäymyksessä'" Kiba korjasi. Hän ravisti päätään epätoivoisesti, "Oikeasti, ihmisten vakuuttaminen siitä, etenkin Sasuken yritettyä tappaa Naruton ja Naruton pyytäessä Sakuraa treffeille harva se päivä, on lähes kokopäivätyö."

"Koska jokainen pitää sinua jo vääräuskoisena sillä alueella, voin kuvitella että se olisi," Kakashi myötäili.

"Eivät kaikki!"

"Kaikki paitsi fanitytöt eivät usko sinua," Kakashi korjasi.

"He näkevät asian oikean laidan vielä joskus…" Kiba vannoi.

"Kiba," Kurenai kutsui kävellen heitä kohti. "Olemme menossa tiimitapaamiseen harjoituskentälle 3 huomenna aamulla kello yhdeksän, okei?"

"Olen siellä."

"Iruka, Kakashi, mitä te täällä teette?" Kurenai tiedusteli. "Oletteko te viimeinkin antaneet periksi omille tunteillenne ja myöntäneet yhteisen kiihkonne?"

"Minkä takia kaikki kysyvät sitä meiltä?!" Kakashi alkoi ärsyyntyä.

"Koska se on aika päivänselvää," Kurenai selitti kärsivällisesti. "Älä kuitenkaan ota siitä itseesi. Rakkaus on kaunis asia, ja sitä ei tulisi piilotella kuin likaista salaisuutta!"

"Mutta me emme ole rakastuneita," Iruka protestoi. "Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun näemme toisiamme kolmeen kuukauteen."

"Rakkaus kestää pitkiäkin välimatkoja," Kiba vakuutti. "Katso vaikka Narutoa ja Sasukea."

"Olette pitäneet salaisuutenne hyvin," Kurenai yritti rauhoitella heitä. "Mutta paljastitte itsenne, kun Kakashi oli ilmoittamassa tiimiään chuunin-kokeisiin."

"No, se oli yksi harvoista tilanteista joissa tapasimme toisemme…" Kakashi myönsi.

"Haluaisin ottaa tämän hetken ilmoittaakseni, että olin aivan oikeassa ja jos olisit odottanut ja ilmoittanut tiimisi kokeeseen myöhemmin, Sasuke ei olisi törmännyt Orochimaruun ja olisi todennäköisesti edelleen Konohassa," Iruka julisti.

"Jälkiviisaus on paras viisaus," Kakashi mutisi. " Sitä paitsi, jos en olisi ilmoittanut heitä, Sakura ei olisi alkanut ottaa tätä vakavasti ja Naruto ei olisi tavannut Jirayaa. Toki, se olisi voinut olla sen arvoista etsiä toisia keinoa päästä käsiksi heidän potentiaaliinsa, jos Sasuke olisi edelleen täällä. Mutta itse kokeet eivät olleet erityisen pahat."

"Tuossa sanaharkassa on niin paljon seksuaalista latausta, "Kurenai huokaisi unelmoivasti. "En osannut sanoa tapailitteko te, vai olitteko edelleen kieltäymyksessä tunteidenne kanssa, mutta oli täysin selvää että olette toisillenne luotuja."

Tämä jähmetti väittelevän kaksikon.

"Hetki…" Iruka huokaisi kauhistuneena, "Se olit sinä?"

"Miksi, voi hyvänen aika, miksi?" Kakashi voihkaisi.

Kurenai säteili. "Ja nyt kun olette ymmärtäneet tunteenne, koen maineeni olevan puhdistettu."

Akamaru haukahti.

"Akamaru on oikeassa," Kiba totesi. "Mistä te oikein kuvittelitte että _mina _sen sain?"


End file.
